Quiet Please, We're Egyptian
Quiet Please, We're Egyptian is an episode of The Crowville Chronicles from Season 1. Summary: Crazy Crow "the last in a long line of newspaper reporter", has been going through a rough patch. While awaiting his breakfast of "hot cocoa and chocky bickies", Ozzie's tomfoolery nearly kills Crazy Crow and he decides that he has had enough. He wants to give up his title and moving away to South America. In order to remind him of his proud heritage, Mr. Buck takes him through the officer's picture gallery to show him some of his noble ancestors. While being lectured about the pictures, Crazy Crow asks Mr. Buck about his great-uncle's great-uncle, the Archcrow McGanza. Mr. Buck explains McGanza's lifelong ambition to find the The Mystic Saxophone, an instrument known to give anyone who plays it the power over life and death. This excites Crazy Crow, who wants to find the saxophone himself, thus fulfilling Archcrow McGanza's legacy. Crazy Crow, Mr. Buck and Ozzie set off to Egypt to find the saxophone using the office's closet. The Crow Brothers, who were overhearing Mr. Buck's story about the legend of the Mystic Saxophone earlier, are unwittingly tagged along with them. The two parties set off to find the saxophone and a lot of trouble ensues. Trivia: *In the background of the scene where Clarence T. Crow is playing the Mystic Saxophone. Voice Cast: *Richard Waites as Clarence T. Crow and Scott *David Jason as Ozzie the Koala and Narrator *Martin Jarvis as Mr. Buck *Willie Rushton as Boaster T. Strut *Michael Hordern as Crash Morgan *Brian Trueman as Junior *Edward Kelsey as Arch Crow Merganser *Brian Wilde as Hoomite *Neil Buchanan as Burt *Jimmy Hibbert as Ruffles and Yubi *Kerry Shale as Camel *John Derum as Camel in fez Credits Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Richard Waites, Neil Buchanan, David Jason, Martin Jarvis, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Kerry Shale, John Derum, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Edward Kelsey, Brian Wilde *Narrator: David Jason *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Music: Keith Hopwood, Malcolm Rowe *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Keith Hopwood *Storyboard: Paul Salmon, David Elvin, Erland Hodge *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Animation: Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt, Adrian Bell, David Bowers, Les Brooksbank, Mike Eames, Meryl Edge, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Joe McCaffrey, Philip Morris, John Offord, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Richard Bazley, Denise Heywood, Mark Povey, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Diane Wren, Barbara Alcock, Malcolm Turner *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Sue Robnson *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton, Phil Atack, Nic Jayne *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby, Stephen Simpson *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editors: Nigel Rutter, Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton, Lincoln Anderson *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove Category:The Crowville Chronicles Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1989 episodes